Wild Night Out
by Sexy Jean Grey
Summary: L/J/S - Logan, Jean and Scott decide to have a bit of fun away from westchester. Eventually NC-17 w/Multiple partners.
1. Drinking

Title: Wild Night out  
Author: Sexy Jean Grey  
Rating: R...so far.  
Warning/Pairing: S/J/L multiple partners.  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters, including Jean Grey, Scott Summers or Logan....someone please give the hottie a name though!  
Authors notes: Please review! Praise or flames welcomed. Don't be shy!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Two hours ago Scott Summers had walked into the kitchen for a simple glass of water, now he sat on a chair at the table, his fiance Jean Grey sat across from him on the counter, legs dangling off as she looked to the empty bottle of JackDaniels next to her. They both looked like they had seen better days.  
  
"We probably should replicate that...." Jean nodded to the bottle, resting her head against the cabnet door.   
  
"Yeah. Though I think you mean replace." Scott said. "Although that was'nt even supposed to be in here....."  
  
Jean laughed a bit. "We took care of that huh?"   
  
They both looked up as someone entered the kitchen. "Heya Logan!" Jean grinned at the man who stood before her.  
  
Logan immediatly sniffed the air, smelling the all to familiar JackDaniels lurking in the room. Then he saw the bottle. "Looks like Scooter and Jeannie have been having a bit of fun." The Wolverine picked the bottle up, seeing that there was'nt anything left. "Damn you two, I would have put this past you two of all people." Logan tossed the bottle into the trash, amused.  
  
"Logan..." Scott started. "Jean and I were wonderng if that belonged to you." He nodded to the trash where the bottle had been discarded.   
  
"Do you hear me bitching because someone drank all of my booze?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Then you have your answer." Logan grabbed a soda from the fridge before turning to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Logan...where are you going?" Jean said, causing him to step backwards back into the kitchen.  
  
"Check out some strip clubs....Why? Wanna come red?"   
  
"Only if Scott can too."   
  
"What? No." Scott protested. He might be a bit drunk be that had'nt changed the fact that he did'nt like Logan.  
  
"Oh common Scott, we should try something different. Who wants to be stuck here all day?"   
  
Logan watched the two before speaking up. "Yeah common Scotty, You might actually like the excitment." Suprisingly, Logan had'nt protested against Jeans sudden idea.   
  
Without another word, Jean hopped down off of the counter and grabbed Scotts hand, pulling him up. "Common, if you don't like it you can...." Her voice trailed off. "I'll think of something later, I can't right now."   
  
Logan hid a smirk at seeing the very sophisticated Jean Grey, so drunk she could hardly jump down off of a counter. He wondered how she was even linking a sentance, although he had to admit, her words were a bit slurred.   
  
Logan headed to the garage, Jean on his heels and Scott following along behind quietly. Logan made his way to 'his' motorcycle when he stopped and turned to Jean. "We have to take your car."   
  
Jean walked over to her car, grabbing the keys off of a hook and Logan snatched them from her. "I'm driving." Jean nodded, not really caring and got into the passenger front seat, leaving Scott to get in the back which was fine with the younger man.   
  
Logan got in the drivers seat and started up Jeans car, a moment later peeling out of the mansion grounds and onto the main street. Within 10 minutes they were in front of a place lit up with purple letters that said 'Eves Tease'. Piling out of the car, the three walked towards the entrance, Scott looking around like he really did'nt want to be there while Logan and Jean looked like two kids in a candy store.   
  
  
End this rather *Short* Chapter One 


	2. Time For Fun

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Once inside the doors, the constant drone of techno music was next to defening, as Logan swung around to look at Jean, then to Scott. "Mutant friendly, you don't need to worry pretty boy." Logan turned back to where he was walking, making his way towards the stage.  
  
Scott looked to the left and right, trying his best not to look down all the waitresses. He was just too polite.   
  
Once nearer to the stage, Jean watched a girl around 20 years old in a schoolgirl outfit come out on stage to strobing lights. Jean watched the girl intently, glancing over at Logan who was also watching her, then glancing over to Scott who was obviously trying not to watch her.   
  
"Scott..." She nodded to the stage where the girl was now removing her shirt. "Just go with it." she laughed a bit at his expression as Logan nudges her in the side.   
  
"What do you want Jeannie?"   
  
"I...probably shou-" He cut her off, turing back to the waitress.   
  
"Three screwdrivers." The waitress nodded and walked away. "So red, why did you want to come?" Logan turned back to her.   
  
Jean shrugged. "Sometimes a girl just needs to....get out. " She sent him a dazzling smile. "Scott does'nt get that concept too well."  
  
"Scott does'nt know how to have fun."  
  
"He's never had a heavy night out in his damned disaplined life." She sighed, looking a bit dissapointed at that.  
  
Logan smiled. "Jean Grey...has a wild side?"  
  
"....." Jean did'nt answer as she fixated on the stage and the now completely naked woman except for a pair of shoes and a cowboy hat.  
  
"Am I wrong?" Logan looked at her, then to Scott who had finally given into the form of entertainment then back to Jean who had a rather excited look about her, one he had seen from women on too many occasions not to know what it was. "Shes something is'nt she?"  
  
Jean nodded. Logan smirked.  
  
"Hey scooter!" Logan yelled over the music.   
  
Scott turned to the older man. "What?!"  
  
Logan nodded to Jean. "Your fiance here has a kinky side!"  
  
Jean snapped her head back to Logan. "I do not!"  
  
"Yeah, never 'experimented' in college? Maybe even highschool?" The look on his face was classic as Jean turned to Scott who just chuckled.   
  
"She did." Scott said matter of factly.  
  
"Why do I get the impression theres more to you two then you let on?" All three of them looked up as the waitress set the drinks down in front of them.   
  
"Bottoms up." Within moments all of the liquid was gone, leaving Logan staring at Scott in amazment. "Wow, I would have bet my balls you would have been coughing right now." He smirked.  
  
"What about me?" Jean inquired curiously.  
  
With a shake of his head Logan answered. "Lets just say that Chuck isn't the only one who has the gift of insight." He winked at her.   
  
Between the two men, Jean sat back in her chair, watching the strippers come out one after the other on stage.   
  
Underneath the table, Jean rubbed her leg against Scotts to the right of her, glancing over at him. She set a hand on his knee, running her fingers around on his thigh.   
  
Scott leaned over and kissed her with a smile, both of thier lips tasting of alchohol. Jean pulled him into her, hand on the back of his head. Moments later the kiss was broken, when they both realised Logan was watching.   
  
"Aww, I feel left out." He quipped, sednind a smirk Jeans way.   
  
"Sorry about that Wolvie." Jean frowned a bit and without another thought, caught Wolverine totally off guard, taking his lips with hers in a kiss that he had only dreamed about before. Slipping her tounge into his mouth, he followed her lead, the initial shock wearing off. They pulled away suddenly by the sound of a familiar voice. Scotts voice.   
  
"Wow, look at her Logan." They both turned to Scott, seeing him practically drooling over a woman on stage, bare from the waist up and counting. Jean licked her lips, tasting the remainder of Logan on them.  
  
Logan watched Jean, as she turned to Scott, never looking at the stage for more than a moment. "Why don't you put a dollar in whats left of her panties?" Jean offered with a snicker just as the waitress came over and Logan ordered one more round of drinks to be sent they're way.  
  
"You don't intend on getting us drunk do you?" Jean searched Logans face for an answer, acting if her kissing him was as natural as it had been to kiss Scott.  
  
"You guys already are."  
  
"By the way, Scott drank more than I did back home."  
  
"Good. His tight ass needs to loosen up. Hes going to have a stroke early. Not that I would really care of course." Logan shrugged, but a closer look into his thoughts proved that he really did care about Scott more than he let on.  
  
The drinks came, and the three completed the same ritual as before, downing the shots in seconds.   
  
"Drunk yet Scott?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Would you fuck that stripper?" Logan nodded to the stage.  
  
"Hell yes."   
  
"He's drunk." He said to Jean.   
  
"Ha, I think I'm getting there." Jeans hand settled on Logans leg, her fingertips massaging his inner thigh as she looked him in the eye.  
  
"I've made friends here who have said I can use the back room whenever I'd like...." Logan dared her.  
  
"Is that an offer?" Jean still stared into his eyes, her hand never leaving his leg.  
  
"You know what your doing to me red." Jean raised a perfect eyebrow.  
  
"I like a good tease. Maybe that doesnt mean I want the same."  
  
"Bullshit." Logan growled. "Don't tell me your not excited."  
  
"Im not excited."  
  
"I can smell your arousal." He countered, knowing that she knew he could.  
  
Jean looked defeated but tried to hide it. There was no way she had wanted him to figure out so quickly that she had wanted him. Maybe it WAS the screwdrivers talking but that fact was still that her fiance and the man she loved was right behind her.  
  
"Oh my god." Scott replied, the stripper on the stage suantering over so that she was right in front of thier table.  
  
Logan laughed. "Don't be such a pussy." He leaned over across Jean and spoke to Scott. "Watch and learn." Logan reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a dollar bill, then proceded to roll it up. Standing up a bit, he put the tip of it in his teeth and offered it to the stripper, which knelt at the edge of the stage and leaning over, took the other end with her own teeth.   
  
Scott turned back to Logan just as she took it out of her mouth and slipped it into her leather wrist cuff before moving to the next set of drooling men.   
  
Logan just smirked, then spoe to him again. "Looks like you might want to beat off before leaving here. Or have Jean do it for you." Scott blushed a bit, but said nothing to counter Logan like he ususally would.   
  
"Because you see, Cyke, Jean here is also pretty horny. Isn't that right Jeannie?" Logan said as he began to squirm a bit in his chair, Jean having intentionally moved her hand higher on his leg after his last comment.  
  
"Common Scott." Jean said as she removed her hand and stood, pulling Scott with her.   
  
"Wha- Jean? I dun wanna go." Scott slurred.   
  
She looked dead serious as she turned to walk, Scott reluctantly following.  
  
"Where are you going red?" Logan stood up.  
  
"You said there was a back room?" She turned to face him.   
  
"Yeah, bu-" He began to protest when she cut him off.   
  
"Then lets go."   
  
Was she serious? That was definatly the same voice she spoke in when she meant business, no one particularly liked it when she spoke that way, but somehow...Logan thought as he followed.... this would be different.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
TBC or Finished? Let me know.... 


End file.
